Kali
The Demonic Sorceress known as Kali was a vicious low-level magical being who was cursed into her own dimension years ago but retains the power to appear in reflections and possess innocents. Kali seeks willing, trusting souls who feel out of place in their family lives and uses them as pawns to achieve her will through Possession. This Sorceress wields the power of Pyrokinesis which she can share with other beings by projecting the power through the reflective surface, usually a mirror, which serves as a portal and into the being. Kali could possess an innocent by luring them into touching her reflection, her entire being then shifts from her dimension into the innocent's body; which grants her influence and dominion over the body in the physical world. Kali and Aviva Kali's most recent victim was a good witch named Aviva, who felt misplaced in after she moved in with her Aunt Jackie. She posed as a High Priestess to gain Aviva's trust, but was actually using her as an end to a means - to steal the Charmed Ones' powers. She believed that since the Charmed Ones were new to their powers, it would be fairly easily to steal them. Kali made Aviva believe that the Halliwell sisters could be her new family and that she could be their fourth sister. After a failed attempt and rejection by Prue Halliwell at Halliwell Manor, Aviva went back to Kali who then told her she had to obliterate Prue in order to join the Halliwell Coven. Aviva soon realized that Kali was evil and wanted nothing more to do with her. Kali then lured her to the mirror, possessed her and stormed to the manor intending to destroy the Charmed Ones and steal their powers. Piper flung her arms in the air, freezing Kali as she entered the Attic, causing Aviva to fall to the ground, breaking the possession; Kali was frozen in her spot. Aviva would not freeze since she's a good witch, Prue then telekineticaly threw her into a mirror, allowing Phoebe to shatter the mirror with a small fireplace shovel which in turn shattered her reflection, vanquishing the evil Sorceress. Kali_Mirror1.jpg|Kali appears as a priestess Kali_.jpg|Kali's demonic form Kali_Aviva.jpg|Kali possesses Aviva Kali_Aviva1.jpg|Kali is frozen as Aviva falls to the ground Kali_Aviva2.jpg|Kali frozen Kali_Prue.jpg|Prue moves Kali into the Mirror Kali_Mirror3.jpg|Before being shattered Kali_Mirror5.jpg|Kali is destroyed Kali_Entry_The Wendigo.jpg|Piper flips past Kali's page in '"The Wendigo" Kali_Mag1q.jpg|Kali entry in Charmed Magazine Book of Shadows An entire page in the Book of Shadows was dedicated to the Sorceress Kali, the page reads thus: Kali :A''' spirit sorceress cursed :into her own dimension, she :appears in reflections and :has the power to possess :innocents, and uses them as :pawns to usurp a witch's :power and turn them to :evil. ::'T'o get rid of her, :'S'ay... "shatter her reflection..." Spells To Summon Kali * Infront of a mirror, lit black candles in a circle, take place within the circle and chant: :Come to me, Kali, :I summon thee Kali. * Repeat until Kali appears in your mirror. Trivia * Kali's demon eyes, are the same contact lenses as the ones used for the eyes of the Wendigo a couple of episodes later. * Kali was mentioned briefly in the season 3 episode "Sight Unseen", when the sisters return home to find all the mirrors in the Monor smashed, Piper mentions that the only demon they knew who used mirrors was Kali but they'd "already vanquished her sorry ass" * In the book of shadows it say to vanquish her just say "Shatter her reflection" but the sisters had to smash the mirror she was in to vanquish her. Appearances Kali has appeared in total of '''1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 1 :The Fourth Sister See also * Mirror * The Fourth Sister * Aviva